While I Say My Goodbyes
by Blah2789
Summary: A One shot fic about Tara's funeral


Small A/N: Okay this is my first attempt at a One shot fic. The idea came to me while talking to a friend of mine and I hope you all enjoy it.

Summary: Okay this fic is going to be about Tara's funeral. There will be no need for multiple chapters.

Disclaimer: Also I don't own any characters of the buffyverse no matter how much I would like to. Also the idea is only partially mine as well.

Feedback: PLEASSEEE! Give me anything. In the form of a review a message an email ANYTHING I love feedback from fans.

STORY-While I Say My Goodbyes

Willow sat in bed all morning. She tried to go over the past few days in her head because it all just seemed like a terrible nightmare, and the worst part about it was that it started like a nightmare. It started on the happiest note of her life. Her love just got back with her, and she was now determined to keep her no matter what the cost. The fates didn't agree, the same day that Willow got her back she would lose her forever. Willow would watch as her love fell into her arms dead, and was powerless to do anything. Even the powers of a god wouldn't bring her back.

That was the beginning of the nightmare, next she became powerful to try, and seek vengeance on that who took her love. Which she did she hunted him down, tortured, then killed him right there in the woods, but taking one human life wasn't enough. After Warren she went after his friends. They were innocent, they had nothing to do with her death, but that wasn't the point. Willow was angered, and quickly losing herself to the own dark magics within herself. So her friends decide to protect the two. She loses the meaning of friends, and tries to kill her friends.

She almost succeeds, but the fates still have other plans. She encounters her mentor, her idle, and he doesn't like what she's become. Slowly she lost what little humanity she had left. She battled with her mentor until he could no longer stand then she drained him of his power almost killing him. She didn't care, but the small amount of power she absorbed from him gave her humanity the smallest bit. She then feels the world, and it's pain. So she decided to end it, the world, the pain, all of it.

After a small conversation on a cliff she gathers back her humanity, and falls into the arm of her best friend. He comforts her as she slowly remembers all of what she had done. Now she sits in her bed trying to cope with the fact that not only did she lose her love, but she probably lost her friends as well. Not only that, but she took a human life. The guilt just piles up in her mind every time she thinks about it. Now here she is a couple of days later, she hasn't been talking to anyone for the past couple of days except Buffy once or twice. She knew this is the day of her funeral. The last time she will ever see Tara's face.

Buffy had set up the entire funeral buying the most expensive everything for her, just like she had did her mom. Buffy didn't need to invite, or tell anyone because anyone they wanted at the wedding had already found out, but she couldn't stop the law and it said that the closest family had to be informed. So without they're consent Tara's family were coming to the funeral which Buffy knew was the last thing Willow needed.

Time came for everyone to get to the funeral home. Buffy wore the same thing she did when her mom died everyone else wore black dresses or tuxedoes. Willow who still hadn't been speaking to anyone only standing there looking into her lovers face. She knew that she would never see her again, and that thought more than any other hurt her the most. In a matter of days Willow's world had fell apart, and everyone knew what she was going through. Xander, Giles, Anya, Dawn, and Buffy even they were all speechless around her.

"Hello everyone" A voice rang through everyone's ears no one was expecting it, and it broke the silence like a rather large pin dropping.

Willow shot a glance around to see Tara's family standing there in the room.

"We came to pay our respects to Tara." The father announced. "And take her to her resting place beside her mother"

This shocked everyone there. Willow looked outraged at Tara's family.

"It's a tradition in our family" He said slowly. "I'm sure you understand"

"No" Willow said and turned around back to her lover's body staring back into her face.

"Young lady we are the family we get to decide this. You don't" her father pointed out as Tara's older brother and cousin walked in behind him.

"You never loved her. You only wanted to use and control her. I loved her with every fiber of my being." Willow spoke calm and smoothly. " She was my everything."

"Look I'm sorry about your loss, but we lost something to, and we have to uphold our family tradition, and bury her next to her mother." The father spoke walking up next to her.

"You won't take her" Willow remarked. Buffy, and everyone just stood there still trying to understand what was going on.

"For the last time miss you aren't the ones who decide that. Now I am going to talk to the head man here, and we are taking her to her grave in our hometown." Said Mr. Mclay without hesitation. "If you wish to come to the funeral there you are welcome to."

"Color…" Willow said

"What?" Mr. Mclay asked.

"What was her favorite color?" Willow asked

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mr. Mclay demanded

"Her favorite food? Her favorite book? Her favorite TV show?" Willow demanded

"I don't care about any of those things." Mr. Mclay said roughly.

"You know nothing about the woman you are taking. She was my lover, my friend, my soul mate. To you she was a tool, and a device." Willow said as tears came down her face.

Tara's cousin made a face when she heard that Tara was gay and Tara's father just stood.

"You should probably leave now Mr. Mclay." Buffy said from behind him.

"No we aren't leaving without her" He said as he stomped his foot down.

The brother had enough of this he ran down there next to his father. "We're taking her and if you want to argue you have to deal with me."

"You're not taking her." Willow said calm again.

"Unless you want to come through all of us" Xander said to Willows surprise.

"I've had about enough of you" The brother said looking Xander in the eyes about to charge at him.

"Thicken" Willow spoke as He charged and ran into a wall of thickened air. "You are even fighting in her presence? Just leave" She said one last time.

"We are taking her-" Mr. Mclay stopped as he looked at Willow.

She turned around to reveal her pupils were completely black and her hair was the same. "I'm not saying it again. Leave now, and let her rest in peace." Willow spoke with an amazing amount of anger and force.

He stood there for a moment. "Fine take your 'lover'" Mr. Mclay said harshly "She was nothing anyway no one she ended up like this with people like you."

That was the last straw for Willow. "Be gone" She said and the family was gone.

"WILL!" Buffy shouted.

Her hair turned back red as she looked at her lover's body for the last time. "It was a teleport spell. They are fine." She said tears rolling down her face again.

"Goodbye my love. I will see you again someday." Willow said as she walked outside only Xander and Giles followed. "Take care of her will you?" Xander nodded.

"It's time to go" Giles pointed out that they had to catch they're flight now.

"I will be back." Willow said as she walked off tearful again.

"Tara… I will make you proud. I will live my life the way I should then visit you in the heavens. That will by my goodbye to you my love." Willow said to herself as she walked off.


End file.
